ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Dimensions
For more information on the game, click here. LEGO Dimensions is a video game released on September 27, 2015. It is a toys-to-life game in the style of Skylanders and Disney Infinity, thus, it is a crossover game, with Ninjago being one of the confirmed franchises represented in it. Ninjago is one of the worlds in the LEGO Multiverse. Multiple Ninjago-themed expansion packs were released when the game was launch. Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle are the focus, Lord Vortech served as the main antagonist, and the Vortech Minions and villains from various worlds were the villainous factions of the video game. Storyline There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings, and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex together. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Gameplay Idle All characters have one or more animations when they are not walking, swimming, flying, attacking, or interacting with objects or vehicles. The animations consist of random actions that give the character more of a personality than just a playable figure, meant exclusively for entertainment. Quotes Throughout the game, characters will talk when being interacted with or when in range of a trigger (another character, being reborn, collecting items, etc.). Below are some known quotes and their triggers. Quick Speed All ''Ninjago characters run slightly faster than other characters. Melee All characters have the ability to hit enemies, breakable objects, and other players at short distances with their corresponding weapon. Graphic effects will appear (if the option is enabled) when a melee attack is made. *Kai (Sword of Fire; Red/Orange/Purple streaks and small orange fireballs appear) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning; Electricity graphics and shows skeletons of enemies) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice; Snow flakes and white streaks) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes; Red/Orange streaks) *Lloyd (Golden Swords; Gold streaks and small gold stars) *Nya (Black Katanas; Red streaks) *Master Wu (Staff; Gold streaks) *Lloyd (Gold Katanas; Gold streaks) Special Melee Attack All characters have a melee attack that kills an enemy instantly. It has much more animation than the set of standard attacks, used for entertainment and efficiency (though, the animation often lasts just as long as it would take to kill the enemy normally). A player can use the special attack by pressing a single button or a combination of buttons simultaneously (most likely the "interact" button). *Zane **Throws shurikens at the same time in a jumping movement. **Jumps, doing a flip, and throws shurikens at the same time. *Jay **Kicks enemy into the air, jumps up, and strikes the enemy down with nunchucks. **Hits enemy slightly off the ground, jumping up to meet them, and bats the enemy around. *Kai **Bats enemy into the air, jumps up, and strikes the enemy down with sword. **Hits enemy's legs, flipping them into the air, then strikes them down mid-fall. *Cole **Jumps up and spins scythe around in one motion, and strikes the enemy while falling. **Picks enemy up with scythe, spins them around, and throws them down. *Nya **Balances enemy on helmet, and hits the enemy off with swords. **Steps back, runs up to enemy, hits them into the air, and lets them land on poised katanas. *Lloyd **Hits enemy across chest twice, then throws enemy over head, backwards with swords. **Does backflip, and then trikes enemy with both swords across chest. *Wu **Thrusts staff into enemy, jumps onto one end, and leverages the enemy into the air with a back flip, then proceeds to pick up staff. **Stabs and smacks enemy several times with free hand, paralyzing them, then hits them with staff. Ranged Only certain characters and vehicles have the ability to hit multiple enemies, breakable objects, and other players/vehicles at great lengths by throwing or shooting a weapon. The player is also able to select multiple targets (nearby or far off) to hit in one action, if they are using a character's ranged abilities (vehicles don't have the ability). If a character's ranged attack is being used on an enemy, other character, or object that cannot be destroyed, the thrown or shot weapon bounces in a random direction or just does not do any damage. *Zane (Shurikens) *Cole (Rock masses) *Master Wu (Staff) *Storm Fighter (Lasers) *Lightning Jet (Lasers, Steady Laser) *Electro Shooter (Lasers, Electricity Ray) *NinjaCopter (Lasers) *Freeze Fighter (Lasers, Freeze Ray) *Glaciator (Lasers, Missiles) *Samurai Mech (Lasers) *Samurai Shooter (Lasers, Steady Laser) *Soaring Samurai Mech (Lasers) *Blade Bike (Lasers) *Flying Fire Bike (Lasers, Swords) *Blades of Fire (Lasers, Swords) *Boulder Blaster (Lasers) *Boulder Bomber (Lasers) *Cyclone Jet (Lasers) *Flying White Dragon (Blasts) *Golden Fire Dragon (Blasts, Fire Breath) *Ultra Destruction Dragon (Blasts, Fire Breath) Ground Slam All characters have the ability to jump and hit the ground to create surrounding damage to enemies, breakable objects, and other players in a small area. When each of the Ninjago characters perform this ability, a circle appears where the ground was hit, creating visual effects of each respective element around it and dragon symbol (or the symbol that represents that character, colored respectively) in the center (both fade after a few seconds). Activate Batarang Switches Only certain characters have the ability to use their "ranged selection" ability (mentioned above) to target and activate Batarang Switches to solve puzzles. Once the player has targeted the switch in the same way as targeting objects, the throw-able weapon will hit the switch and spin it for a few seconds. The activated switch will then reveal/start another mechanism or just reveal an object or platform. *Zane Stealth All Ninjago characters have the ability to turn partially invisible to sneak past security cameras to solve puzzles (often by opening gates). The cameras give off red beams when a visible player is nearby, and green when no player is nearby or a player is using stealth. Usually when the beams are green, a gate will open below the cameras, allowing access to whatever is behind it. Acrobatics All Ninjago characters have the ability to double jump, swing on acrobatic poles, and scale acrobatic walls (colored pink, purple, and blue). The double jump ability allows the player to jump twice (the second time while in the air) to reach platforms, climbing grips, and acrobatic poles twice as high as regular jumps. Acrobats are also able to swing continuously on acrobatic poles (either clockwise or counterclockwise), which they can then jump/swing from to reach other poles or platforms. Acrobatic walls are found in pairs that allow the player to jump back and forth from their inner sides to reach higher platforms. Laser Deflection All Ninjago characters (other than Master Wu) have the ability to deflect steady red lasers to burn objects (that cannot otherwise be destroyed) and hurt enemies. The player must stand on a small, circular platform with the laser shooting over it, which will allow them to turn that laser (by turning themselves) in any desired direction. Spinjitzu All Ninjago characters have the ability to perform Spinjitzu to destroy objects, enemies, and other players that they approach, by lifting them up, spinning them above the player, and then tossing. The amount of time a player is able to use Spinjitzu is determined by the Spinjitzu bar that circles a character's icon (it will fill up and blink when completely full). The color and other graphical details of the Spinjitzu tornado that appears depends on the character used. The Spinjitzu ability also allows players to use Spinjitzu Switches that activate other devices, usually to help solve problems, which players can use even if their Spinjitzu Bar is empty. Some Spinjitzu tornadoes do other effects to nearby enemies unique to each character. *Kai (Fire; Red and Orange) *Cole (Earth; Brown) *Zane (Ice; Light Blue) **Freezes nearby enemies *Jay (Lightning; Blue and White) *Lloyd (Golden Power; Gold and Yellow) *Nya (Maroon) *Master Wu (Creation; Bright Gold) Super Strength Only certain characters and vehicles have the ability to break walls and barriers that cannot be broken otherwise. Some of these characters can unearth large chunks of rock that they are then able to throw at enemies, objects, other players, and super strength barriers. *Cole *Samurai Mech Underwater Swimming/Diving Only certain characters and vehicles have the ability to dive under the surface of water. Once underwater, the player can swim upwards and downwards in any direction, as well as being able to walk on surfaces and interact with objects (and players, if there are other characters present with the ability) underwater. The ability also allows minor underwater illumination, creating a small circle of light around the character in dark areas or on surfaces. *Zane X-Ray Vision Only certain characters have the ability to scan X-Ray Panels to solve puzzles, usually by completing electrical circuits or plumbing systems. After approaching an X-Ray Panel, the player can see some components inside the panel through a small circle of vision that can be moved around. If there is a movable component (plumbing or electrical wires), the player can then interact with that component (once in the viewing circle) to fix the panel's current. *Zane Laser Only certain characters have the ability to fire a continuous laser projectile to damage enemies, carve and melt gold LEGO and melt ice. *Kai Electricity Only certain characters have the ability to harness electricity to power electrical panels. Once activated, the panels can unlock doors or activate weapons and machinery. Some characters with this ability are resistant to electrical hazards. *Jay Fix-It Only certain characters have the ability to use tools such as wrenches or welding torches to repair damaged machinery. Once repaired, the machinery is available for use. *Jay *Nya Intelligence Only certain characters have the ability to use their intellect to solve memory-based puzzles. *Jay Illumination Only certain characters have the ability to brighten dark areas. *Lloyd Pole Vault Only certain characters have the ability to throw staves or arrows into slots and provide poles for acrobatic characters to swing on. *Wu Glide Only certain characters have the ability to glide through the air. *Wu Elements of Surprise Elements of Surprise is the fourth level in the game and is based loosely off the Tournament of Elements from the television show, Ninjago. In it, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, and Batman arrive at the arena on Chen's Island during one of the tournaments as Eyezor is battling Jacob Pevsner. They fall from a portal onto Eyezor, stopping the battle from finishing. Chen believes them to be surprise competitors and orders Griffin Turner to face them. After the three defeat him by constructing a treadmill, they then face Gravis who is defeated easily by the trio manipulating portals. After constructing a magnet to the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball present in the arena, they defeat their third and final opponent, Karlof, and Chen declares that they have cheated and must be punished. Using the buttons on his throne, he attempts to cast Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf down one of his trapdoors, but is unable to do so. They are then interrupted however by the arrival of Lex Luthor in his power suit from another portal, who orders Chen to hand over his Staff of Elements. Chen refuses to do so and ordering no more surprise guests, uses the staff to shoot fire at the mech as he escapes in his throne down a trapdoor. Wyldstyle, Batman, and Gandalf pursue him and end up in the maze of the Underground Caverns along with Lex. Chen assures them that they will never escape and send more cultists to attack them, however they manage to make it through and enter the lair of Clouse's Anacondrai serpent. There the trio discover the Elemental Keystone. Before they can reach it however, the serpent appears and Saruman enters, taking control of it using the keystone. After a fierce battle with the serpent, the three manage to defeat the serpent. Saruman is sucked away by a portal and the serpent collapses, letting go of the keystone. Batman grabs the keystone and the trio enter the Anacondrai Temple where Lex has cornered Chen. Lex grabs the Staff of Elements and faces the others, but is soon defeated. A portal opens and disappointed at his failure, Vortech pulls Lex through. Batman grabs the Staff of Elements, but it quickly merges with the keystone, which Chen claims. Determined to punish them for cheating, Chen uses very powerful elements against the trio (Ice, Lightning, Earth, and Fire) to create difficult environments, but is soon defeated as well. Gandalf grabs the staff as Chen is sucked away by a new portal, which remains open. The three victors decide to enter it, to continue their quest, with Gandalf bringing the staff along. Errors *Despite being based off the Tournament of Elements, there are several inconsistencies with the TV show. **Eyezor battles Jacob despite none of the Cultists ever fighting the Masters during the tournament. **Wu is present at the tournament instead of Garmadon. **Lloyd is wearing his golden gi despite no longer being the Golden Ninja at the time of this. **Cole is seen wearing his Tournament gi, while Kai and Jay wear their Jungle gis. *Chen was able to use Fire with the Staff of Elements before it was connected to the Elemental Keystone, despite Kai not being out of the Tournament yet. **Kai was also one of the last to lose his element, so the other Elemental Masters wouldn't have had their powers either. *In the subtitles, Clouse's name is misspelled as "Klaus." *Chen referred Turner as the Master of Speed and Time, however, his only element is Speed. *Karlof was able to create fissures on the ground, despite not having the Earth element. **He was also shown to still be in the Tournament, despite being the first to be eliminated. Hub World: Ninjago Locations *Master Chen's Island **Chen's Arena *Fire Temple/Volcano *Steep Wisdom *Valley of Despair (based on the Caves of Despair) *Monastery of Spinjitzu *Fishing Village (possibly based on Stiix) *Chen's Noodle House *Blacksmith Shop (based on Four Weapons Blacksmith) *Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk Underwater *Sunken Junk Boat (based on Chen's Ferry) Characters *Villagers *Master Garmadon *Master Chen *P.I.X.A.L. *Dareth *An unidentified ninja Enemies *Anacondrai Cultists *Griffin Turner *Gravis *Karlof *Nindroids *Digital Overlord (as the Golden Master.) Characters Unplayable Vehicles Ninjago-Related Levels Achievements/Trophies (Ninjago-Themed) Sets Team Packs *71207 Team Pack (includes Kai with Blade Bike and Cole with Boulder Blaster) Fun Packs *71215 Jay Fun Pack (includes Jay with Storm Fighter) *71217 Zane Fun Pack (includes Zane with NinjaCopter) *71239 Gold Ninja Fun Pack (includes Lloyd with Golden Dragon) *71216 Nya Fun Pack (includes Nya with Samurai Mech) *71234 Sensei Wu Fun Pack (includes Wu with Master Wu Dragon) Cast *Cole - Roger Craig Smith *Dareth - Charlie Schlatter *Digital Overlord - Troy Baker *Garmadon - Andre Sogliuzzo *Griffin Turner - Mick Wingert *Jay - Mick Wingert *Kai - Charlie Schlatter *Karlof - Nolan North *Lloyd Garmadon - Karen Strassman *Master Chen - William Salyers *Master Wu - William Salyers *Nya - Eliza Schneider *P.I.X.A.L. - Karen Strassman *Zane - Yuri Lowenthal Trivia *''LEGO Dimensions'' is the first large console videogame to feature the Ninjago theme. *''Ninjago'' is one of the franchises in LEGO Dimensions not to have a level pack. *The voice actors of the Ninjago characters (playable and unplayable) are not the same as the show. **They are, in fact, the same ones from Nindroids. **In a comment on a YouTube video, Vincent Tong (Kai's voice actor on the show) said that he had not been asked to voice Kai in the game. *Some of the Ninjago vehicles are named differently than their show equivalents. **The Boulder Blaster is called the Boulder Bomber (but there is a variant called the Boulder Blaster). **The Blade Cycle is called the Blade Bike. **Wu's Elemental Dragon is called the Flying White Dragon. *Griffin Turner, Gravis, Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists, and Clouse are seen in the Ninjago level. *Nindroids are the only Ninjago related enemies that appear in multiple levels. **Ironically, Nindroids do not appear in the actual Ninjago level: Elements of Surprise. *Nya's/Samurai X's Spinjitzu is red, similar to her Spinjitzu in the show. **Strangely, though, Master Wu stated in the show that Samurai X cannot do Spinjitzu. *The game uses background music featured in both the show and Shadow of Ronin. *The achievement "Of Mice and Chen" is a reference to the classic novel "Of Mice and Men." *Zane's Shurikens of Ice (with his minifigure) feature a new mold: the handles have more detail. **Though lack the same amount of detail in-game. *Interestingly, in the game, the Ninja are depicted using the Golden Weapons, while they are wearing their Season 4 Jungle gis; even though the Golden Weapons were destroyed in Season 2, "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." **This may be due to the Golden Weapons being very iconic as the Ninja's first and longest used powerful weapons, while the gis keep to the modern theme (similarly to the level being based on Season 4). **It is also possible that other weapons made less sense to correspond with the gis. ***The Obsidian Weapons were only featured in another non-canon game. ***The Jadeblade Weapons were only featured in sets. ***The Techno Blades were used for only one season, and effective against only one type of enemy. ***The Elemental Blades were used for a very short period of time. External links *Official website *LEGO Dimensions' YouTube Channel **Promotional Video (starring Kai) **Promotional Video (starring Jay, with Nya and Kai in the background) Gallery Sets Dimensions Zane.jpg|Zane's Fun Pack JayFunPackDimensions.png|Jay's Fun Pack Nya Dimensions.jpg|Samurai X's Fun Pack Cole Dimensions.jpg|Cole and Kai's Team Pack WuFunPackDimensions.jpg|Master Wu's Fun Pack Gold Dimensions.jpg|Golden Ninja Fun Pack NinjaCopterForms.jpg|The three different configurations of the NinjaCopter JetConfigsDimensions.jpg|The three configurations of the Storm Fighter MechConfigsDimensions.jpg|The three configurations of the Samurai X Mech BladeBikeConfigsDimensions.jpg|Configurations of the Blade Bike BolderBlasterConfigsDimensions.jpg|Configurations of the Boulder Blaster WhiteDragonConfigs.jpg|Configurations of the Flying White Dragon HeldShurikenDimensions.png|New shuriken design Promotional and Screenshots WuLD.png|Wu (gameplay screenshot) Gameplay Screenshot.jpg|Jay (gameplay screenshot) KaiLD.png|Kai (promotional video) LloydDimensions.png|Lloyd as the Golden Ninja LloydWuDimensions.jpg|Appearing in different graphics of a different level ColeDimensions.png|Cole (gameplay screenshot) FireTempleDimensions.PNG|The Fire Temple appearing in promotional art GlaciatorGameplay.png|The Glaciator being piloted by Scooby-Doo ZaneSpinjitzuDimensions.jpg|Zane coming out of his Spinjitzu (gameplay screenshot) ZaneBikeDimensions.png|Zane riding the Blade Cycle ZaneCarDimensions.png|Zane driving a car NindroidBurnDimensions.png|A Nindroid being burned by Superman LEGOMultiverse.jpg|The Ninjago dimension seen in a bubble of the LEGO Multiverse, featuring the Fire Temple SamuraiMechDimensions.png|The Samurai X Mech NindroidDimensions.png|A Nindroid StealthDimensions.png|The stealth power JayGroundSlamDimensions.png|Jay's Lightning ground hit ZaneCloseSpinjitzuDimensions.png|Zane's Spinjitzu JayCloseSpinjitzuDimensions.png|Jay's Spinjitzu NyaSpinjitzuCloseDimensions.png|Nya's Spinjitzu FireSpinjitzuDimensionsClose.png|Kai's Fire Spinjitzu CreationSpinjitzuCloseDimensions.png|Master Wu's Creation Spinjitzu GoldenSpinjitzuCloseDimensions.png|Lloyd's Golden Power Spinjitzu ColeSpinjitzuDimensions.png|Cole's Earth Spinjitzu LaserDeflectDimensions.png|The laser deflection ability LloydGlowDimensions.png|Lloyd's illumination ability FullSpinjitzuBarDimensions.png|The Spinjitzu Bar when it is full OverlordMechDimensions.png|The Overlord in his Golden Mech Overlord'sGoldenPowerDimensions.png|The Overlord's Golden Power being used to levitate statues DragonFightDimensions.png|The Nindroid MechDragon fighting Lord Vortech SmallDragonDimensions.png SuperStrengthDimensions.png|Cole using the Super Strength ability Hub World NinjagoPortalDimensions.png|The Ninjago Hub World portal GarmadonDimensions.png|Master Garmadon PIXALDimensions.png|P.I.X.A.L. Chen'sNoodleShopDimensions.png|Chen's Noodle House SkulkinDimensions.png|A Skulkin StormFighterGameplay.png|The Storm Fighter being pilotted by Benny FemaleVillagerDimensions.png|A female villager MonasteryDimensions.png|The Monastery of Spinjitzu InsideMonasteryDimensions.png|Inside the Monastery (with training equipment) Chen'sArenaHubDimensions.png|Chen's arena RandomNinjaDimensions.png|The unidentified ninja in the Monastery TeaShopDimensions.png|Steep Wisdom RenovatedNoodleShopDimensions.png|Chen's Noodle Shop (renovated) BlacksmithSideDimensions.png|The Blacksmith Shop DarethDimensions.png|Dareth UnderwaterDimensions.png|Underwater SunkenShipDimensions.png|Sunken Junk Boat FloatingBoatDimensions.png|An unsunken ship LegoDimensionsAllCharacters.png|All playable characters together in Chen's Arena Level: Elements of Surprise LegoDimensionsLevel.jpg|The full view of the level in Chen's Arena ChenPowerDimensions.png ChenGoonsDimensions.png ChenGoonDimensions.png|Krait ChenArenaDimensions2.png|Chen's Arena with the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball in the background TurnerDimensions.png|Griffin Turner (background) running around Chen's battle arena LloydDimensions2.jpg JayArenaDimensions.png ChenArenaDimensions3.png KaiJayZaneDimensions.jpg DMetalKarlof.png|Karlof in Metal form Chen'sPalaceDimensions.jpg|Chen's Palace as either a picture of the level or the Adventure World EarthChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Earth EarthLevelDimensions.png|The Earth level ElementalStaffDimensions.png|The Staff of Elements combined with the Elemental Keystone FireChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Fire FireLevelDimensions.png|The Fire level FireStaffDimensions.png|Chen shooting Fire IceChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Ice IceLevelDimensions.png|The Ice level LexLevelDimensions.png|The Lex Luthor level LightningChenDimensions.png|Chen using the element of Lightning LightningLevelDimensions.png|The Lightning level MazeLevelDimensions.png|The maze level SnakeLevelDimensions.png|The Saruman and Anacondrai level Category:2015 Category:Video Games Category:Ninjago Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Chen's Island Category:Non-canon Category:Chima